


Genius (x2)

by shinkonokokoro



Series: Sherlock and Avengers [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Enjoy!, Multi, this has no purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shamelessly inspired by <a href="marielikestodraw.tumblr.com">Marielikestodraw's</a> drawing.<br/>Pretty much crack and nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius (x2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IttyBittyManatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyBittyManatee/gifts).



> "Miss anything?”

John looked up at the big blonde and shook his head. “No. Yours just stopped talking, settling for glaring (something Sherlock has mastered, therefore ineffective) and mine hasn't said a peep.” He took a sip out of the offered mug, eyes never leaving the two dark-haired geniuses. “God, this is better than late-night telly.”

“Sorry?”

“What? Oh. Um. TV?”

“Oh. Right.” Steve nodded and sipped his coffee, sinking onto a stool next to John. “Well good. Wouldn't want to miss anything.” The tall one's eyes flicked towards them before rolling dramatically and sighing gustily.

“don't worry,” John said calmly. “He wouldn't have done it without you. He likes an audience.”

“I want to see it,” Sherlock demanded, looking at the shorter man in front of him.

“It?” Tony arched a brow. “What's 'it?'”

“Playing stupid may work on those with whom you wish to misunderstand purposely in conversation, stunted emotions, or intent to dodge a topic of conversation, but I assure you, it will not work on me.”

Tony folded his arms and glared. “I don't know what you're saying. Whatever it is, is no fun however. Leave.”

“No.”

“Leave!”

No.”

“Steve! Make him leave!”

Sherlock snorted. “He is far to reliant on social propriety to do anything of the sort. Besides. He likes John.” Sherlock squinted at him a second before adding. “You can't have him. He's mine.”

John snorted at Steve's muttered, “Is he always like this?”

“Yes. Yes, he is. And Sherlock? If you weren't too busy being jealous, you'd have noticed that Steve isn't interested in me at all. I'm not his type,” John said, sipping his coffee.

“I noticed!” Sherlock did not flail.

Steve chuckled. “It's true...”

“Thank you. Yours an overgrown five year old most days as well?”

“Oh yes.”

“Steve! I heard that! I'll disown you!”

“Tony, that doesn't even make sense.”

“I'll repossess your room!”

“Not like I use it anyway.”

“I want to see it!” Sherlock demanded again.

“Well you're not going to! Final answer! You are the weakest link, goodbye!”

Curling a lip, Sherlock shook his head. “You make even less sense than Anderson. You are reputed to be a genius. So far I've yet to see any evidence to support that, and much to bolster the opposite.”

“Not. Gonna. See. It.”

John snorted and murmured to Steve, “Sounds like an I'll show you mine if you show me yours gone terribly wrong.”

Steve laughed.

“There's something there that doesn't belong!” Sherlock continued stubbornly. “You're terribly self conscious about it, though strangely proud. And I want to see what it is! You can't do anything about it being there though.” Sherlock tilted his head. “Yet. You're thinking about it.”

“Tony, what are you—”

“Steve, shut up! He's a mind-reader! Think about my dick!”

“Sherlock's not a mind-reader,” John said. “He's a consulting detective and deduces things.”

Tony mumbled something. “Whatever.”

“You want to show me,” Sherlock said, voice low and compelling.

“I don't.” Tony planted his hands on his hips.

“Just one look,” Sherlock wheedled.

“No. No! How many times do I have to say it!” Tony threw up his hands.

“I can almost see it through your shirt anyway. It makes a clear mark,” Sherlock rolled his eyes while Tony's hands flew up to cover the arc reactor. “And I can tell that it's circular, produces light, and has something to do with your heart.”

“Well that spoils the whole thing, doesn't it!” Tony snapped, twisting his torso away from Sherlock's gaze. “Now stop staring at my boobs.”

“You don't have breasts,” Sherlock said after a moment, confusion covering his features.

John snickered into Steve's shoulder.

“Tony...come on. Just let the man see it,” Steve said after his snickers died down. “He's interested. He's hardly going to take it.”

“I have no interest in owning a device which does nothing for me,” Sherlock confirmed. “I merely wish to see what it is.”

“It's a pacemaker,” Tony said, hands still covering his chest.

“Of a sort,” Sherlock said. “What else does it do?”

“Keeping me alive isn't enough!” Tony snapped.

Sherlock leaned closer. “It's a power source.”

“Oh he's good,” Steve said quietly to John.

“Yes, he rather is.”

“Thank you, John. Now, Mr. Stark—”

“Oh God. You called me Mr. Stark.”

Sherlock frowned, confused again. “I beg your pardon.”

“It's Tony.”

“Does this mean you'll show me?”

“No!”

Sherlock scowled and then leaned in more, never breaking contact with Tony's eyes. His hands darted out and yanked up the hem of his t-shirt.

“H- _hey_! What the hell!”

Steve stood.

Sherlock backed off.

John sipped his coffee.

Tony futzed with his shirt. And glared at Sherlock.

Steve sat and looked at John. “There are probably some cards around here.”

“I'd love to play.”

Tony and Sherlock stared at each other until Sherlock's expression melted into a pout and he dipped his chin to look at Tony through his lashes. “Please?”

“Hm!” John looked up in surprise. “I can't even get him to say please,” he murmured to Steve. “And he's moved on to seduction. No, no. Don't look so panicked. He's completely not interested, I can promise you.”

“You can?” Steve frowned at Sherlock.

“That's play seduction. He's just doing it to get what he wants.”

“Oh.” Steve got up and went to find a deck of cards in his pack.

“Steve? Steve! Why are you leaving me, Steve!” Tony shouted, never taking his eyes off Sherlock, one hand covering the arc reactor, the other holding the hem of his shirt down. “What are you doing? Why are you staring at me like that.”

Sherlock licked his lips slowly, his tongue poking out between them.

“Oh God,” John said lowly to Steve as he sat. “That's...” And flushed.

“Hm?”

“He's mimicking me,” John said into his mug.

Steve snickered.

“Will you...” Sherlock leaned closer again. “I won't hurt it.”

“God, you sound like you're out of a bad porno,” Tony said, panicky and taking a step back.

“You don't mind him...” John said gesturing at Sherlock and Tony.

“No, no. It's fine. Tony won't stray.”

“Oh good.” John smiled, turning his attention back to the dealt hands and away from his flat-mate-cum-lover flirting with another man. “He's devoted.”

“Surprisingly!” Steve said earnestly. “No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that he's devoted all the time. Surprisingly consistent. Yours?”

“Yes. He is. I don't think he's ever really had experience in sexual relations before. So it's a bit of a learning curve. For us both. But—” He jerked at the noise of shouting, Sherlock and Tony rolling on the ground. “Oh. I guess the flirting didn't work.”

Steve nodded along and then put his cards down. They chatted some more until Sherlock shouted.

John looked over and sighed to see his lover sitting astride the other genius, wrists cuffed together around a bench leg, one foot pinning Tony's free arm to the ground so he could shove Tony's shirt up. “Oh.” He moved to get up.

Steve patted his knee. “It's fine. Tony was just giving him a hard time to be a bastard.”

“I... _heard_ that...Steve!” Tony panted, wriggling, which only succeeded in helping Sherlock get his shirt up.

“Oh.” Sherlock's eyes went wide with surprise, fingering around the arc reactor. He leaned close and sniffed then licked the cover.

“Hey! Whoa! _That_ I did not sign up for!” And tugged their cuffed wrists.

“Sherlock, are those Lestrade's?”

“Hm? Oh. Yes. He's got three spares. He won't miss them.”

John shook his head and turned to better watch the spectacle.

“What do you call it?” Sherlock asked.

“It's an arc reactor. Just shrunk it down to fit in my chest. Evidence enough of geniusery?”

“That isn't a word,” Sherlock said, distracted.

“I made it in a cave in Afghanistan.”

“Oh that is genius,” Sherlock mumbled, pressing an ear close. “Brilliant.”

“Satisfied,” Tony drawled, sagging on the floor. “Can I get up now?”

Rolling off and to his feet gracefully despite their cuffed wrists, Sherlock reached into his pocket for the key and unlocked Tony's hand before doing his own and slipping the cuffs back into his other pocket. “Of course. Thank you.”

“He said thank you too,” John said.

Steve chuckled as he watched Tony accept the hand up. “Looks like there's some sort of genius bonding going on.”

“Good,” John said standing and slipping his hands into his pockets. “Maybe they'll work together now and get us out of this warehouse.”

Steve smiled. “Yeah. That'd be great.”


End file.
